


30-Minute Love Affair

by Alexandria (heartfullofelves)



Category: Voyná i mir | War and Peace - Leo Tolstoy, War and Peace (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Character Interpretation, Bi Bourienne, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Marya, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 21:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12021243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfullofelves/pseuds/Alexandria
Summary: Mademoiselle Bourienne's thought process during Anatole and his father's stay with the Bolkonskys.





	30-Minute Love Affair

She tells herself she is doing it for Princess Marya, to protect her. Marya would be most unhappy if she married any man, and outright miserable if she married Anatole Kuragin. Aided by Princess Lise, Amelie keeps up with aristocratic gossip and knows exactly what sort of man Anatole is, while Marya remains ignorant of his ways. Amelie watches Anatole flattering and flirting with Marya, who is unused to kindness from any man except her brother and is warming up to Anatole, and knows she must stop this before Marya decides to marry him. Amelie must expose him.

So, with Marya out of sight, she leads Anatole to the winter garden and lets him kiss her. It has been years since she last kissed a man, and her pulse quickens as warmth spreads through her veins. Anatole Kuragin is very, very experienced with women, as it turns out. But she already knew that.

Kissing a handsome, skilful man chases all sensible thoughts out of her head, and before she knows it, she is threading her fingers through his hair and encouraging him to sneak a hand up her skirt, quite forgetting her original purpose and how far she intended to go. Then she hears footsteps.

She giggles. “Oh, Anatole,” she says, speaking in French. “My prince, do that again, I beg you.”

“For you, mademoiselle, anything,” he replies in caramel tones, then kisses her neck.

When Marya bursts into the room, Amelie pretends to be surprised and jumps away from Anatole, clearing her throat. She straightens her skirt and fixes her hair. Marya’s horrified expression sends a sliver of pity through her, but she knows her plan has worked. Without sparing Anatole a glance, she runs after the princess, forcing her face into an expression of guilt. Amelie Bourienne could be a wonderful actress, if only that were befitting of her station.

She catches up to Marya and places a hand on her shaking shoulder. Tears roll down the poor princess’s cheeks. She shrugs off Amelie’s hand.

“Leave me alone!” she cries.

“My dear princess,” Amelie speaks, grabbing Marya’s hand and kissing it. “I am sorry; he is not the man for you. I apologise for my actions, but you see he will not be a faithful husband – seducing women is a habit he cannot or will not break. He is not… moral enough, perhaps, for you.”

“I see that,” replies Marya, but her voice is cold.

Amelie persists. “I am truly sorry, Marie. I could see you liked him. You are a dear friend and I would never want to hurt you. Will you forgive me for a moment’s madness? It meant nothing.”

Marya sighs. “Of course.” The sternness on her face fades away.

Amelie grins, and kisses her lips.

“You are right,” says Marya, taking Amelie’s hand and rubbing her thumb with her own. “I would not be happy with Anatole Kuragin. Sometimes I think I should be a wife to no man at all.”

 _Because you are a tribade_ , Amelie thinks but does not voice, _and too sensitive to the ways of man_. Instead, she says, “That is simply who you are, ma chérie, there is no harm in it. Besides, if you married, we would be parted.”

Marya looks up from the floor with wide eyes. “I had not considered that. I do not wish to say goodbye to you, Amelie.” She wipes her eyes. Sniffs.

“I have my answer to Prince Vassily’s proposal. I must go to my father.”

“Of course,” replies Amelie. She embraces Marya and kisses her cheeks. “You have made the right decision, Marie.”

Marya nods, and walks away. Amelie watches her until she reaches the end of the corridor, where she makes a right turn. Now, Amelie makes her way in the opposite direction. She gasps when Anatole steps into the hallway.

“My prince! You startled me!” Her hand flies to her chest.

Before he can reply, she adds, “I believe you are wanted in the drawing room.”

Holding her gaze, Anatole grabs her hand and kisses it. Hot lips lingering on her skin, he says, “Thank you, Mademoiselle Bourienne. For _everything_.”

She tries not to blush, but his eyes are so intense she feels herself reacting, despite her best efforts. “Do not worry – the princess will turn you down politely,” she assures him. “She would not insult your honour. Nor mine.”

He smirks. “I was never worried.” He drops her hand and takes his leave, coattails swishing behind him as he strides down the long corridor.

Amelie exhales. A slight tinge of disappointment courses through her, for there goes any hopes she had of marrying well and leaving the Bolkonsky household. Because yes, for a moment – selfish as it is – she had been swept up in a romantic fantasy and considered having Anatole for herself. But at the same time, she and the Bolkonsky women must stay together and support each other, for being a woman in this world is difficult enough _without_ living with stubborn and eccentric Bolkonsky men.

Amelie sighs again, and goes to look for Lise. The little princess will want to know everything, and as a dutiful lady’s companion, Amelie will indulge Lise’s every wish and more. Lise is the only one who understands her, after all. She suspects she might be the only one who understands Lise in return.


End file.
